minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Troglodyte
jamie i thought we were close friends how dare u trap me and turn me into a minecraft creepypasta!! CAUTION: ANYTHING THAT IS SAID IN THIS ARTICLE ABOUT " THE TROGLODYTE " IS NOT REAL AND THE CREATURE DOES NOT EXIST IN MINECRAFT. THIS ARTICLE IS ALSO SUGGESTED FOR AGES 15+ AS THIS CONTAINS DEATH/SUICIDE AND HORROR ORIGINAL ARTICLE BY: Ermmmm (1st article btw so sorry if this is badd---) The Troglodyte got its name after a teenager named Bruce Tennington and (HE/HIM/HIS) was found in a dark cave in a Minecraft Realm by a close friend of his completely motionless in game. The friend tried to talk and wake up Bruce but he wouldn't even move a finger ( not like fingers dont exist in minecraft ''lol-- ''). The friend, we'll call Jamie (SHE/HER/HERS) for private reasons eventually got tired of telling Bruce to wake up and speak to her. Jamie then proceeded to call the Police and the Police found that Bruce Tennington was hanged from the ceiling at his house. Police looked around the house for evidence and one officer found Bruces's computer and found plenty of messages. "PLEASE SOMEONE HEAR MY NAME" "HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS GAME." For days, Bruce sent these messages to absolutely nobody, he was reported to be the only person in the server/realm/game for many hours. Messages also proved that he couldn't escape the game as his fullscreen was stuck and restarting the computer was basically useless as it just went back to the game. Feeling a strong feeling of isolation and fear and sadness, he took his own life. His last message was "i can't do this anymore.". It is reported that his favorite place in the game was the cave he was found motionless in. Cops identified the situation as a person who was left alone in isolation for hours in this cave then finally couldn't take the feeling of loneliness and sadness anymore and hung himself in his bedroom. Jamie was "stunned" when she heard this news. Cops interrogated Jamie and asked her plenty of questions, but she always answered with " I had nothing to do with the whole situation! ". Cops wanted evidence that she had nothing to do with the situation. So, the Police went to Jamie's house and found Jamie's parents. "Well, Jamie was close friends with Bruce online on some Discord thingy." Jamie stood there and looked at her mother in disbelief. The Cops immediately ran over to Jamie's computer- Jamie trying to stop the Cops from running into her room. The Cops looked at messages sent by Jamie to Bruce JAMIE: YOU STOLE MY DIAMONDS! NOW U FIND THEM! BRUCE: but JAMIE: JUST GET THE DIAMONDS! YOU KNOW I CAN KEEP YOU IN MINECRAFT FOREVER, RIGHT? BRUCE: . BRUCE: i will, then. JAMIE: thanks. It turns out that Jamie did actually have the ability to keep people in Minecraft Forever according to the hacking codes she kept in the Minecraft folder, separating them from their online friends forever, keeping them lonely and depressed. Cops then arrested Jamie for Manipulation and for the Death of Bruce Tennington. It is reported that whoever plays Minecraft alone for at least 4 hours in Minecraft Realms sees a figure that is covered in static and glitches their whole game to make them stay in Minecraft forever and their screen is covered with the words "YOU AREN'T ALONE NOW". The figure also can hypnotize people with its bright colors and you could possibly become like the figure. A theorist called the original figure "THE TROGLODYTE". A Troglodyte is a person who used to live in caves. Nowadays it also stands for a person who lives all alone, in seclusion. Fortunately, for most people, they won't encounter this figure after playing 4 or more hours on Minecraft Realms alone, for the figure, it takes a lot of hacking and code in order to enter back into Minecraft Realms again as the Mojang Team has removed the Troglodyte from Minecraft in order to calm down the controversy about the figure. It hasn't fully worked but the update has made getting into Minecraft for the Troglodyte, impossible. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities